


Letters From Your Least Favorite Glitch

by rueandvalerie, TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Series: All My Love Is Sent To You [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Family Issues, Fluff, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rueandvalerie/pseuds/rueandvalerie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Anti disappears one day with only a note left behind to signify his absence. He tells the others not to bother contacting him, not that he believes anyone will miss him anyways. Chase seems to miss him though, and writes to Anti despite the other's unhappiness with the fact.





	1. From Your Least Favorite Glitch Bitch

_I've left._

_I know how much you all hate me. No bother trying to deny it. You all make it so obvious already._

_This black sheep is well aware of how much of a disappointment I am to this 'family', and how much you all absolutely loathe me, so, don't even bother trying to find me. Not that you would, anyways. I doubt anyone will even come looking for me, so no one will even find this note._

_Anyways, I hope all you fuckers have a great life without me. But, when things get nasty and you need someone like me, don't bother trying to find me, or contact me. You're on your own. I won't just be a tool that everyone hates and only looks to when it's needed - when things get nasty and no one else wants to do the dirty work to solve the problem. I won't be a part of it any longer._

_I already hate myself enough as is, I don't need it from you twats._

_Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find somewhere to seclude myself, and die from alcohol poisoning._

_Signed,  
_ _Your least favorite Glitch Bitch_


	2. To Anti, From Chase

_Anti,_

_Well, I don’t exactly know how to open this... I don’t even know how I’m supposed to send it. But I’m just gonna hope it’s one of those evocation situations, and it’ll get to you._

_I was a little hurt by that note you left, not gonna lie. Honestly, you should be able to tell I care way too much about everyone, and that includes you. You’re not the evil being Seán makes you out to be. You’re a great guy to hang around, demon or not. I don’t care what all those other squares say, and being lumped in with them? Not fun._

_Anyway, I get why you left. Things around here are tense. But we’re all doing our best. I’ve been laying off the drinks, but your disappearance has got me falling back on old habits. I’m worried about you._

_Jeez, I probably wrote way too much already. I think I’m just ranting from all the stress- I know you’ll never really see this._

_Either way, you don’t have to come back. Or answer. I’m probably being annoying just trying to contact you. But I miss you. It’s boring here, and no one bothers to so much as check in on me these days. Kinda thinking I should follow in your footsteps. Maybe no one will notice. We could run away together._

_From,_  
_Chase  
(Everyone’s least favorite alcoholic, because even if you want to, based on that last comment, I’m not letting you take that title away from me.) ___


	3. To Chase, From Anti

_Chase,_

_Sorry. You know I've always liked you. Even if I was a colossal dick bag to you in the past. You know... messing with you kids and shit._

_I do regret that, honestly. I regret everything I've done. I thought I wanted to be hated. To be feared. I thought it would make me feel more powerful. It didn't. I ended up with no friends, alone, loathed by everyone, and so close to just offing myself because why would I stick around in such a miserable existence?_

_Honestly, I appreciate you writing to me. Makes me feel a little less lonely._

_Maybe we can get drinks sometime._

_Anti_


	4. To Anti, From Chase

_Anti,_

_I seriously didn’t expect you to answer. Thank you. Really._

_I guess getting drinks should be enough, though I’m still waiting for an answer on that “running away together” bit._

_But, for real, I forgave you a bunch of times for all that stuff. I know you didn’t mean it. Like I said, you’re pretty cool. And my kids love you- last I’ve heard. I haven’t seen them in a while, but back at that play date the other day they told me they liked “that icky red line on his neck,” and offered you some of their Hello Kitty bandaids._

_Other than the obvious, I also don’t loathe you. There’s probably a better way to say that, but I’ve been feeling pretty foggy-headed. Either way, I’m glad I could make you feel a little better. And if there’s anything else I can write, or do, just say the word. I like the feeling that I’m helping out._

_From, Chase ___


	5. To Chase, From Anti

_Chase,_

_For now, no comment on you joining me in seclusion. You wouldn't want to live alone with just me._

_Also, you'd better not be lying about the kids, motherfucker. That made me feel all... tingly inside. Glad someone likes the wound, and I will gladly take those band aids. No matter how much I loathe that stupid cartoon cat. Oh, lord, I might cry. Why does that have such an effect on me? Maybe I'll come visit. I'll bring you all presents._

_Eliza and Connor, right? That's their names?_

_Honestly, I'm drunk and bleeding at the moment after taking out my anger on myself and others, so my mind isn't in the right place. Forgive me if I got their names wrong. I'm... I'm sorry, Chase. For everything I've done._

_God, I really am a monster. How can they like me? How can you like me?_

_Anti_


	6. To Anti, From Chase

_Anti,_

_I’d never lie about the kids, man. And yeah, don’t worry, you got their names right. Lizzie and Conman. Sweet of you to remember, really. I know how it gets on days like that, and times like these. But you’re not a monster, even if your brain is trying to convince you that you are._

_I’m still super worried about you. I feel like I say that every letter but it’s just getting worse._

_And to answer the question, I like you because you cared. When I was at my worst, (as if I’m not there right now, but that’s besides the point,) you didn’t treat me like shit the way everyone else did. You knew I was trying, like how I know you’re trying now. Things get hard, right? All we can do is keep fighting, even if it looks useless. If anything, you’ll get some cute branded bandages out of it._

_With excess amounts of worry,  
Chase ___


	7. To Chase, From Anti

_Chase,_

_There's the reason you've always been my favorite. You're real. no one else in that house ever seemed to get it. They all seemed like they couldn't be happier, that life wasn't a fucking disaster and they had nothing to worry about. They acted like there was no reason for anyone to be upset. You... you're different. You've always been different. I love that._

_When everyone else was out there living to the fucking nines, you were the only one there who knew it was all bullshit. There's no happiness in life, Chase. Everything fucking sucks. This world is a miserable shit show, and I think we're the only ones that can see it._

_I've got to admit, I think one of the reasons I was always there for you when you were going through shit, was because I knew if you were gone I'd miss you the most. I guess that makes me a selfish bastard, huh?_

_You don't need to worry about me. It's not like I can kill myself or anything. I don't think I can. I've tried._

_Anti_


	8. To Anti, With Love, Chase

_Anti,_

_I definitely understand where you’re coming from. Watching everyone else act like I shouldn’t be feeling down the way I am, or that I’m overreacting or not trying hard enough, it massively sucks. They really don’t understand, and they never have. I’m glad I know you do, though. Even if we’re both a little too extreme on the pessimistic side. I guess it’s warranted._

_I don’t know if I should be as warmed by that compliment as I am, especially since it’s based around my literal ability to be depressed, but I’m definitely getting the heart tingles. Plus it’s nice to know I’m the favorite. You’re not selfish for liking me- I’m pretty sure feeling anything towards me is beneficial to neither party involved. Knowing that someone else actually cares about me and would be sad if I was gone is terrifying, to be honest._

_But, I do have to ask, because after reading and rereading that letter, I’m feeling some type of way._

_Is there really no reason for you to be happy? _

__

__

__~~With love,~~  
_From,  
Chase_


	9. To Chase, From Anti

_Chase,_

_Yeah, maybe we're too pessimistic, but, so what? Being pessimistic is great, because we're always right or pleasantly surprised. You can't be let down if you don't expect anything from anyone in the first place. That's how I live, at least._

_Glad to know you're not disgusted by the fact that you're my favorite. I get what you mean about it being horrifying. Honestly, I got scared when you wrote to me the first time. Knowing someone actually noticed my absense made me feel... responsible, or something. Like someone needed me for something and I wasn't there. But, yeah, I'd be upset if you died. So would your kids. The guys too. I know we've been saying they don't really understand what we go through, but, they still love you, at least. Can't say the same about myself though. Schneep and Jackie don't give a crap about me. Marvin hates my fucking guys. Jamie and Robbie... okay, maybe they like me._

_As for your last question... what's there to be happy about? Literally fucking nothing. You have kids, and the love of our family, and your TV Show. What do I have? A bleeding neck wound, a body that glitches out whenever I feel any extreme emotion, no friends, no biological family, no nothing. I have nothing, Brody. Fucking nothing. Don't ever fucking ask me about happiness, because I don't even know what it is._

_Anti_


	10. To Anti, From Chase

_Anti,_

_Right, right, sorry. I was being stupid last letter. I’d had a little too much to drink. It was probably kind of obvious, in hindsight. But yeah, responsibility is the worst. Even if sometimes I think it might be the push we need._

_But, you’re wrong about that last bit. Because if this is what love feels like, it’s getting kinda hard to tell. I haven’t even filmed a video in weeks and no one’s noticed. I’ve actually started to think everyone would be happier if I was gone. Less to worry about. Even my kids would be better off, no more court dates and no more moving vans. Even you would be._

_But don’t worry, I know I can’t leave. Responsibilities, right?_

_Another stupid question, because I’m honestly still not sober and don’t think I will be for long enough to write this anyway:_

_Why are you still answering these? Nothing is forcing you. I’m not. You don’t have to act like you care._

_God, I probably sound sick. I’m not. I just can’t keep pretending I’m fine. With you gone, everyone is still cold and awful. It feels worse. I feel worse._

_Chase_

_PS  
Even if they don’t, you still make me happy somehow._


	11. To Chase, From Anti

_Chase,_

_You can't be this oblivious. Asking me why I keep writing. The answer is so obvious. Or maybe it's just because I'm drunk and open._

_I've had feelings for you for years._

_Anti_


	12. To Anti, From Chase

_Anti_

_Sorry this took so long, I’m not dead. Henrik came over at the wrong time and now I’m basically locked in the clinic for the rest of my life. It’s probably for my own good, but they don’t like the idea of me writing to you, so I have to be careful. I also didn’t want them reading anything you’ve wrote, since you probably want to keep it quiet._

_I’m painfully sober, not by choice. And I keep thinking about what you said. I guess I was being pretty oblivious, because before I read it the first time around, I thought you were just messing with me in all those letters. It sounds stupid writing it down now, but I don’t know anymore._

_And it doesn’t make sense, because this is what I wanted and I should be happy and all that... But I just feel guilty._

_I’m sorry I tricked you into thinking I’m worth it._

_But I don’t want to end on that sour note. So if it’s not already obvious, I think I’m in love with you. That’s probably not what you want to hear, though. So maybe it’s still a sour note._

_Sorry again,  
Chase_


	13. Dear Chase, From Anti

_Chase,_

_You stupid ass, you need to take care of yourself or I will personally come there and wring your neck. How can we run away together if you're dead, you moron. I'm not ging to drag around your corpse, and I'm into a lot of things but necrophilia isn't one of them._

_I understand you not being happy about it, I wouldn't be happy either if I was in love with me. You haven't tricked me, I figured it out on my own. You're the only thing in this stupid world that I believe has any value. You, Chase. So don't sell yourself short._

_I'm glad to hear how you feel about me. But, scared too. Because if you love me, you're probably going to either get hurt or killed._

_Is it horrible of me to want to be selfish, and have you anyways?_

_Anti_


	14. To Anti, From Chase

_Anti,_

_I guess you’ll be happy to know I’m being pressured into eating regularly, and drinking water, and all that healthy boring stuff people are supposed to do to take care of themselves. I’m still in the clinic so Hen can monitor my progress, but he thinks I’m looking better._

_But I have to say, I think that last letter you sent is what’s fueling it. Because I have a proposal? Not like, a marriage proposal. Right now. But, like, maybe we can both be a little selfish... together. As a couple, you know? Even if we don’t see each other in person and we’re never face to face. Pen-pal boyfriends._

_That sounds really cutesy and I know that isn’t your thing, but maybe it’ll be less scary. Like a hug from super far away. Wherever you are._

_I’m a sap. I know. That’s your problem now, though._

_Now you focus on getting better, you fellow stupid ass._

_Sincerely,  
Chase_


	15. To My Pen Pal Boyfriend

_Chase,_

_I'm glad to know you're at least doing better, no matter how interfering Schneep is, and I think you'll be glad to know that I quite like your idea, no matter how sickeningly sweet and overly cutesy it is. I'd love to be your's, and to have you be mine, no matter the consequences or how selfish it is._

_Maybe, after we get used to the idea more, I'll come get you, or tell you where you can find me. You can bring little Eliza and Connor, and I'll shower the three of you with gifts and take you all on a grand adventure. You probably didn't know this, no one does, but, I have a kid. Somewhere. Probably your daughter's age. I'm not a man that gets along with kids, though, so, I didn't bother trying._

_I like your kids though, they're good ones._

_Fine. I'll get better if you get better. You're way more of a dumb arse than I am._

_Anti_


	16. Dear Anti, Love Chase

_Dear Anti,_

_That genuinely made me feel warm again. My heart feels like it’s actually beating for the first time in a while. Thanks, and congrats. That’s hard to do these days._

_I’m happy to call myself yours, but if I did around here, they’d keep me locked up in this stupid hospital room for ten times as long. And I think I’m really starting to make progress, so I’ve been told. It’s like I’m looking forward to things, and I have a reason to keep myself alive. I’m mostly looking forward to your letters. Like a cheesy historical romance._

_By the way, I’m sure the kids would love to see you. Once I can convince Stace I’m better I’ll bring them around. Guess there’s a few reasons to wait on that one, but it seems worthwhile. And we can argue for years on which one of us is the dumb one, but either way, we both have to take care of ourselves. For each other’s sakes._

_Love,  
Chase_


	17. Dearest Chase, Love Anti

_Cheesy historical romance, you say?_

_Dearest Mr. Brody,_

_I desire thou art doing well. I waiteth for each of thy letters with baited breath, loving m're than aught to heareth from thee. Thou art the lighteth to mine own darkness, the angel to mine own demon, the fireth in mine own endless winter._

_Was that cheesy enough for you? That was actually rather fun to write. I enjoy Shakespeare. Though, if you tell anyone I said that, I will end you._

_Also, your ex is a bitch, and you should have your kids full time. I don't like most people, but that woman I especially hate... and that's saying something, because I've only met her once. I've already gotten a bunch of presents for you and your kids. I want to get more, but, you'll have to tell me what they're into, and what sort of things they like._

_Oh, and when I come to visit, I want you to gather everyone in the entrance to greet me. That way, I can walk in, sweep you off your feet, and kiss you in front of everyone. Maybe they'll faint. That would show them. Fuck what they think. Though, I guess I could understand them thinking you're crazy for liking me, I think the same thing sometimes._

_Get better for me and your kids._

_Anti_


	18. Dearest Deary Anti, Love Chase

__

_Dearest Deary Anti,_

__

__

__

_Is it bad that legit made me blush? A couple letters in and you’re already bringing out the sweet talk. And in Ye Olde English? A glitch after my own heart. And I know you’d never lay a finger on me- for the wrong reasons- but I promise I won’t tell. Another one of our little secrets._

__

_Hate to change the tone real quick, but I’d rather not dwell on Stacy. You’re better, anyway._

__

__

_I’d love for you to kiss me, by the way, even if it’s for a petty revenge plan. Actually, I think that makes it better. I’d love to see the looks on all their faces. And honestly? We’re both crazy. Everyone’s crazy. They’ll get over it._

__

__

_I’m cutting off there since I’m writing this pretty late at night. The doc’s getting a little suspicious, and I don’t want to risk not being able to write anymore. I don’t know what I would do if I was left alone again. I’d die._

__

__

_Final question, what kind of presents are we talking here? Connor and Eliza like pretty much any toy you could find, but me? I’m probably a bit harder to please._

__

__

_Also, I feel like that daughter mention was a little fleeting. I thought you’d write more. I bet she’s adorable. How come I’ve never seen her around?_

__

__

_Love,  
Chase_


	19. Dear Chase, Love Anti

_Dear Chase,_

_No, it's not bad at all. In fact, I was hoping to make you blush, so, mission accomplished. You look adorable when you blush._

_Sorry for mentioning her. I just get... protective. I didn't mean to upset you, and I'll definitely make up for it when I see you. With gifts (whatever you want) and kisses. Despite how much of an asshole I may appear to be, I'm actually a gentleman, and a very gracious lover._

_If Henrik tries to prevent you from writing to me, I will personally eat him. It's been a long time since I've ate human meat, and I like to think I kicked the craving, but, I'm not above going back to it for the sake of being an overprotective dickbag for selfish reasons. I care about yoy a lot, Chase, and if you stopped writing I'd... well, I don't know what I'd do, but, it wouldn't be pleasant for anyone who got in my way._

_What kind of presents do you want? I'm travelling right now, so, I can probably find anything you'd ever want?_

_I never talk about her, that's why you've never heard of her or seen her. She probably is adorable, but, I haven't seen her since the day she was born. I named her Kitty before I escaped. He wanted her more than me._

_Anti_


	20. Dear Anti, Love Chase

_Dear Anti_

_You’re a fox. And a gentleman. I don’t know if anyone else can see it, but it’s plain as day to me. No wonder I fell in love with you. You’re a sweet asshole._

_Wait, that sounds gross._

_Sorry, I was trying to be poetic. Won’t be doing that again._

_And I won’t let a sleep-deprived not-doctor stop me from gushing to you every night in writing. I don’t think he could stop me if he wanted. None of the others could- even Jackie and Marvin with their OP magic. I have my Nerf Gun._

_I guess it’s my turn to be the overprotective lover and ask who “he” is? I mean, people could say the same about Connor and Eliza. Yet you threaten my ex-wife on the daily to get them back. Are we really fighting two custody battles? Because I’d be more than happy to fight tooth and nail for you and Kitty._

_Love,  
Chase_

_PS  
I want you, dummy. That should have been easy. You don’t need to buy anything for me._


	21. To Chase, From Anti

_Chase,_

_That made me laugh, I'll admit. I've never been called a sweet asshole before. It's amusing._

_No offence, my dear, but, I don't think your nerf gun stands a chance against them, but, if you go into my room and look in the bottom drawer of my bedside table, there's a present that I was planning to give you for Christmas. They're nerf gun bullets, but when they hit, they emit a cloud that's a mix of pepper spray and sneezing powder. That way, if anyone tries to fuck with you, you can fuck them up._

_As for Kitty, no, I'm not fighting a custody battle and Dalton wasn't a lover... well, he was, but... it's hard to explain. There's a reason Marvin and I hate each other, and it revolves around Dalton, and our mutual pasts. I took a risk and got burned to protect Marvin. He threw it in my face._

_I chose to leave Kitty on my own. I wasn't attached to her. He was her child more than mine. Some experiment he made to try and mimic my abilities. He told me he loved me, even while he was sending electricity through me to see my glitch response. I believed him, for the longest time. It took me too long to get out. There's a reason why I'm so violent and untrusting. It's because of Dalton and Marvin._

_Anti_

_P.S. Yes, that should have been obvious, but, I'd be a horrible present. Unless you want me wrapped in ribbons, and only ribbons~_


	22. Dear Anti, Love Chase

_Dear Anti,_

_I was going for romantic, but getting an alleged laugh from you is enough. I haven’t heard it in ages, but I remember how nice it was when it was real. When you were real._

_Now that I’ve left the clinic and can walk on my own again, just know I’m literally loading up this toy gun as we speak and going to absolutely murder all those jerks who bullied you out of this house. Nerf War with style. I’ll make sure the med kit is stocked up and try not to kill anyone for real._

_About this Dalton guy..._

_I’d beat his punk ass up, and don’t even tell me I couldn’t, because at least now you’ve given me the weapon with which to wield my destruction. If I ever so much as lay eyes on that human trash, he’ll wish he never met you. He’ll be seeing stars for so long, he’ll think he’s been sent on the Mars Mission._

_Anyway, besides my sudden violent outburst in ink, I’d like to say that I genuinely love you. A lot. Too much. My heart isn’t big enough after everything it’s gone through to contain all of it, which is why every letter I send has a paragraph like this. I need to drain it in a healthy way._

_Love, Chase_

_PS  
Bold of you to assume that wasn’t what I had in mind in the first place ;)_

_And yes. I wrote out a text emoji. Sue me._


	23. Dear Chase, Love Anti

_Dear Chase,_

_When I was real? Are you insinuating that currently, I am just a figment of your imagination? Who do you think is writing these letters to you, if not me? Anyways, I'm glad you're up and walking and wreaking havoc, I truly have had an influence on you. I'm not sure if I should be proud or worried._

_I appreciate your concern about Dalton, but... I don't think you have to worry about him. I fear one day he might come looking for me, but, I hope by that time I'll be dead, if I even can die. Death would be a welcome alternative to falling into his clutches again. Mostly because, in some sick, twisted way, I think I still care for him. I think they call it Stockholm Syndrome, or something like that... I'm messed up, I know. But, I know I deserved what he did, so, I can't complain too much._

_But, I love you too, Chase. I appreciate your affection for me. If I can earn the love of such a beautiful person as you... maybe... maybe I'm not that bad?_

_One can hope._

_Anti_

_P.S. Careful what you wish for._


	24. Dear Anti, Love Chase

_Dear Anti,_

_I meant genuine, like how whenever I’d crack a good joke and you’d laugh in a not-evil, not forced kinda way. But maybe we’re all in a simulation, or dreams in Seán’s head. So yeah, sure. And you’re definitely influencing this influencer. I didn’t mean to hit anyone too close, but I sent Jackie to the clinic when he swooped in the window where I was sitting without warning anyone. I swear, it was just a reflex._

_I don’t care that you’re messed up, and if I ever get to see you in person or stay with you, I’ll make sure of two things:_

_One, he’ll never get close to you or he burns in magic sneezy bullet hell._

_Two, you’re not allowed to die. And that’s for a selfish reason because technically right now you’re the only reason I’m still living. But don’t think about that too hard. I don’t wanna freak you out._

_Besides, I think it’ll be a while until I can be with you, with you. Like, next to you. You seem to like it alone._

_But I still love you from however many miles away you are. And I know exactly what I’m wishing for right now._

_Love,  
Chase_


	25. Dear Chase, Love Anti

_Chase,_

_God I love you so much. You have the cutest face and the prettiest eyes and you do all these cool trickshots and holy shit you're amazing. I'm not drunk, I swear, honest and true, I promise I'm not._

_Okay I am._

_BUT THAT's IRRELEvNT_

_I just needed to get fucked up because, speak of the devil and he shall appear, you know? Dalton called me. He calls sometimes and then I just get a new phone and loose him for a few years. He always comes back. That motherfucker._

_I need you. You give the best hugs. But I can't. Because I might lead him to you and I can't do that. I'm actually just crying so much right now its so pathetic._

_Oh God help me._

_Anti_


	26. Dear Anti, Extra Love, Chase

_Dear Anti,_

_Jesus, babe. I’m so so sorry I can’t be there right now holding you. I want to be. But I understand you’re afraid. I promise I don’t care if it puts me in danger, if it makes you happy again to come and get me, even just for a hug, then do it. But I think you know best here. I’m sorry I’m at such a loss._

_I won’t bother getting mad for the drinking, as I’m sure you’ve already put yourself through the ringer for it. I remember how it was. And I won’t even mention that we’ve got the same face. I’m sure you’ve been through enough._

_If it helps, I’m sober by choice now. They let me go around without watching me like a hawk. They’ve even left me home alone a couple times. They trust me again._

_I don’t know why they ever stopped._

_But seriously, anything I can do, I’ll do it. No questions._

_Extra love,  
Chase <3_


	27. Dear Chase, Love Anti

_Dear Chase,_

_I appreciate the extra love. I really do. I don't think I can express how much I need your letters. I feel so sick being alone like this. I guess I'm just used to being at the house with all the noise and chaos._

_You're right about me being scared. Mostly because Dalton knows about you. I don't know how. But, he mentioned you by name, and it almost made me vomit out of fear. God, I hope he's talking out of his ass and he knows nothing about you. If he hurts you, I swear... he seemed to know things. Have you noticed anything wrong with the house? There haven't been any break ins or anything... right?_

_I'm driving myself mad with worry, but, I trust you and trust that you can take care of yourself. But, if you need me, like, truly need me, I'll come for you to protect you. I don't think I've ever loved anyone more. Not even him._

_Anti_


	28. Dear Anti, With Love, Chase

_Dear Anti,_

_Dude, don’t even worry about it. I’m fine. There’s been a few things missing from around my room and it looks like stuff’s been pushed around, but I think Jackie was checking for drinks. I heard him walking around last night. Even if he won’t admit it, I found his mask on the floor in the hall, so it couldn’t have been anyone else- The windows and doors are all still intact._

_Some of your letters are gone. I’m pretty sure he took them to show them to Henrik and get me back into the clinic, but it’s no big deal. Plus my hat, but I think I just lost it. You know how forgetful I am._

_To put those worries to rest a little more, I’ll change the subject to tell you about a dream I had. You were there, and you wanted to run away with me, like I said. We kissed. It was romantic. It just makes me want to see you in person again even more. But if you want to wait it out, know I’ve waited this long, and I’d wait my whole life if it meant one hug._

_Please get better, and try not to dwell on the negatives. That’s what got us into this in the first place._

_With another helping of extra love,  
Chase_


	29. To Chase, From Anti

_Chase,_

_You can't be serious. Dalton's probably been in the house. If he has our letters than he knows what you mean to me, and he'll hurt you to get me to come out of hiding._

_Please, Chase, I'm terrified. Just... stay with someone else at night... maybe go to the Iplier's place, Bing will let you stay over and their security is insane, so Dalton won't be able to get to you. I don't think he'd be stupid enough to try, there's like 6 times more Ipliers than there are Septics, so going into a house like that full of killers would be suicide._

_That wasn't a dream you had, it was a glimpse into the future. I want you, Chase, and I love you. Keep yourself safe and I'll come back for you. In fact, I'm leaving after I send this letter. I'll be back early next week, and I want to find you safely at the Iplier house, okay?_

_Anti_


	30. To Anti, Love Chase

_Anti,_

_I need you not to freak out and do anything crazy. I’ll open with that. I know this looks bad, and I would have gotten some paper that wasn’t torn-up and blood-stained like I’m in a fucking horror movie, but this was all he gave me and it fell on the floor. I need to write to you with something or you’re going to get even more worried when you get home and I’m not there, so this is good enough. Besides, the blood isn’t mine. Most of it, I mean._

_This probably makes no sense since I haven’t explained anything, but I’ve been lightheaded after everything and I could be wrong. Maybe none of these words make sense. Maybe I went crazy already. It’s dark enough in here._

_Now. Seriously. You can’t panic, and you can’t do anything irrational. Whatever he tells you- don’t come get me. Forget about me if you have to. It’s my fault I’m here and I can’t let you get hurt, too. I love you, though. So so so much. With all my heart. Always have._

_I’m sorry. I’ll say it now._

_He found me. I never made it to the Iplier’s. He’d been in the house for days and I don’t know where the hell I am or what he’s planning to do with me._

_But I’m fine._

_Totally fine._

_I’m just lucky I can still write._

_Love,  
Chase_


	31. Dear Chase, Love Anti

_No. Chase, I refuse to believe this is happening._

_I can't believe you'd expect me to just forget about you when I found out he'd taken you. I haven't spent the last 30 odd letters telling you I love you just to forget about you the moment it's convenient. I'm going to come find you, you can count on me. I'm going to get you free so you can get back to your kids and your life._

_Since he wants me so badly, I'll go back to him if it means your safety. You mean the world to me, Chase, and you have so much more to live for than I do._

_I'll be there as soon as he calls to tell me where to go. I know he will. He's smart, but predictable sometimes._

_I shouldn't have let this happen._

_God, I'm so sorry, Chase._

_Anti_


	32. Dear Anti, Love Chase

_Anti,_

_No. No, you can’t. Please. If you love me, don’t do this to yourself- to me. If you trade places with me like this is some sick game, you’re just going to give Dalton exactly what he wants. And if I do survive, I’ll be all alone. I can’t be alone again._

_I don’t care anymore, Anti. I already told you. I’m fine here. He lets me drink and write letters when he doesn’t need me for whatever twisted experiments he has planned. Besides, physical pain is totally bearable if it means you stay safe and away from this monster. I have, like, 12 ribs. There’s only one of you._

_Besides, you can’t trust him. He’s going to kill me either way, what’s the point in being stupid and turning yourself in? You’ll just have to see him do it in person. And I don’t want to have to look you in the eyes when it happens._

_Just don’t come looking for me. Be a little more selfish than usual and get as far away as you can. It’s not just for convenience, this is your freaking life we’re talking about. You matter a hell of a lot more than I do. Just take care of the kids for me._

_Please._

_Chase ___


	33. To Chase, From Anti

_Chase,_

_Don't be ridiculous. Nothing you can say will deter me from coming to get you. What part of 'I love you' do you not understand?_

_The night I got my first letter... I'd found a way that I could finally die, possibly. I was going to try. But, because you cared enough to write to me, to try and find me and check up to see if I was okay... you're the reason I'm still alive... and I haven't even seen you since then._

_I wish I had. I need you. I shouldn't have let him take you. I'm so sorry, Chase._

_Just hang tight. I know where you are. I'm coming to get you._

_Anti_


	34. To Anti, Love Chase

_Anti,_

_I’m telling him to take us somewhere else. To not let you find us. I don’t care if I have to lie or beg, as long as I’m breathing, I’m going to keep you far away from him. And I guess that has to mean away from me, too._

_It’s kinda funny. I spent so many nights wishing to see you again, and now it’s the last thing I want. I’m still dreaming of you, but for now it’s best we stay apart, still. For both our sakes._

_I don’t even think he’ll listen to me at all, but it’s worth a shot, right? Plus if he does, he gets to hold onto me for a little longer- I bet that’s a plus. I think he’s trying to figure out if all of us have the same kinda magic powers. Which is stupid, since I’m pretty useless, not gonna lie. At least that’s what these unending shocks and bolts keep telling me. You were right, dude. This guy’s a dick._

_I realize I’m supposed to be making you feel better. Sorry._

_Well, I love you. And I miss you. And I’m glad I was able to bring back a little of that light into your life. That’s all I really wanted, you know? -Just stay away from me, ya hear?_

_Love, Chase ___


	35. You S.O.B

_You're being such a dick right now, Chase, you realize this?_

_No matter what you do, I'm coming to get you. Because without you I'm either just going to wind up killing myself of becoming a ginormous asshole again like I always have been. You son of a bitch, I swear to God, I'm going to smack you for pulling this shit on me, I swear._

_I'm going to murder Dalton. Finally. I don't care about the past now, the final straw is him touching you. I will destroy him._

_If I lose you, I'm not going to rest until I kill him. Then Henrik will have to take care of your kids and they'll become nerds and we don't want that, so, stop being a dumbass and help me find you. If you don't, I'm going to beat your ass when I find you, I swear to fuck. I love you more than anything, and I can't lose you. So, please, stop trying to hide. I can handle Dalton, I really can._

_Don't you trust me?_


	36. To Anti, Love Sunflower

_Anti,_

_Holy shit._

_I don’t know if you’ll even read this. I haven’t gotten a letter from you in forever, so maybe you gave up. Maybe you found that braincell of yours and ran. Far away. That would be better._

_Wait. Anti. That was your name, wasn’t it? Glitchy? Babe?_

_Shit shit shit. It’s fading again I’m so sorry._

_I don’t know what he’s doing to me. I don’t know where we are. I don’t even remember my real name. But I remember you, and how much I love you._

_I think he let me hold onto that much. I don’t know why. It hurts._

_I haven’t written in ages so if this looks like gibberish you know why. I haven’t even seen a light this bright in months. Or is it years? I just don’t get why he’s letting me talk to you again._

_Where was I going with this?_

_Maybe I just want to write to you, even if you never read this, or if you never respond. Anyways-_

_I. Am. Alive._

_I think._

_Well either way, I still love you, even if I’m not._

_Love, Sunflower_


	37. My Sunflower...

_My sunflower..._

_I've been trying to find you, I've been searching. I think our letters were intercepted, and I couldn't get one to you. But, that doesn't matter now. I got one from you, and I think now I can figure out where you are._

_Marvin, of all people, is helping me, using some sort of magic that I don't really understand. I'm sending this now while he's working on it. I'll be there soon._

_Or, I suppose I should say, we will be there soon. The others are with me. I realized I might need help. They're all angry at me for putting you in this situation, and I understand why. But, I'm coming for you, and I'm not stopping until you're safe and in my arms._

_Please don't wilt, I'll get you to the sun soon enough._

_Love,  
_ _Anti/Glitchy/Babe_


	38. Please Don’t Blame Yourself.

_Anti,_

_This is going to be the last time I ever write to you. Or talk to you._

_He’s going to kill me. I know he is. He read what you wrote, and I know you’re trying so hard to find me, but so does he. So he’s getting rid of me with some final test, and all I know is that it’s going to hurt like hell and I’m never gonna see you again._

_I love you. I’m so sorry. Fuck._

_I’m scared. I was never this scared whenever I attempted. I never got this terrified. I don’t want to die, Anti. I don’t want to die anymore. Why is this happening?_

_I’m sorry._

_Please don’t blame yourself._

_Sunflower_


	39. Close Your Eyes

_My darling Chase,_

_Close your eyes for me._

_When you open them, I'll be there._

_I'll be there with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to a longer final chapter!


End file.
